temptation
by hiddenspikes
Summary: When Damon tells Elena that he doesn't like Halloween she's determined to change his mind- even if it means thinking out of the box.


A/n- not much to say about this one- its 13 one shots of Halloween number 3! I've been plotting them out and already have what I'm doing for the next six written down it's just a matter of writing them now. As always thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed, favorited and followed them mean the world to me. As a reminder these are just for fun, some will be OOC and others will fit in perfectly. Have a great weekend and until next time- happy reading.

"What do you mean you don't like Halloween?" Elena Gilbert questioned as she curled her legs under her on the recliner. It was the night before Halloween and she was sitting in the living room of the boarding house, her boyfriend of several years Damon sitting across from her, next to the roaring fireplace. Damon cocked an eyebrow at her, the corner of his lips curling into a smirk.

"What part of I don't like Halloween did you not understand?" He chuckled softly before shrugging, "There is just nothing appealing about it." Elena tilted her head to the side and slid off of the chair, approaching him cautiously and kneeling down at the edge of the couch that he was sitting on.

"Nothing?" She asked her hands sliding onto his thighs, her teeth skimming over her bottom lip. Damon rolled his eyes and leaned back slightly.

"Nothing," He confirmed. Elena frowned, her eyes automatically going down to her hands on her legs.

"Can I try and change your mind." Already her head was racing with what she could do to possibly convince him to love her favorite holiday. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost didn't see the slightly nod that he gave her before he shrugged once more.

"Whatever floats your boat," Came his sardonic reply. She tongued her bottom lip, as she looked up at him, his hand reaching for crystal decanter on the side table, the deep red liquid in the glass making her thinking stop. Suddenly it was as clear as day how she was going to get him to love her favorite holiday. Humming softly to herself she lifted herself up until she could take the glass from him hands ignoring the protests that spilled from his lips. "I was drinking that." Elena shrugged herself, moving away until she could set the glass on the mantle over the fireplace. She smirked, pulling one of the pokers for the fireplace from its holder, before she walked back to him, situating herself on his lap.

"Do you know what my favorite thing about Halloween is?" She questioned, turning the iron rod back and forth in her hand. Damon snorted softly and settled his hands onto her hips.

"Fireplaces?"

Elena shook her head and lifting the poker quickly sliced the sharp edge over the soft skin of her wrist.

"The blood," The moment the scent of her hit his nose; Damon's eyes bled black, his fangs slipping out of their sheaths. She clicked her teeth slightly as she watched the red liquid well up in a thin line before it started to bubble over, sliding down the smooth skin of her wrist and down her arm, Damon's gaze following the streaks as they flowed. She licked her lips as she slid her fingers through her own blood, reaching up to trace the red liquid over his lips, "There's just something...about it-" She paused mid-sentence and leaned forward to slide her tongue along his lips, licking up the red liquid that she had just smeared over them. She closed her eyes as the taste of copper pennies settled on her taste buds- it wasn't exactly something that she liked but if it meant that Damon would start thinking her way then why not go for it. She bit her lip as she let out an exaggerated moan, as she drew her own fingers into her mouth, wiggling her hips against Damon's. She felt the growl rumble through his chest before she actually heard it, the feeling and sound of it sending a shiver through her whole body, the sound that forced its way past her lips actually genuine. Her eyes popped open when she felt his lips connecting with her wrist, his tongue gliding over her skin. As he stared at her with hunger in his red tinged eyes she whimpered softly. He sucked slowly at her wrist as he kept her gaze, the look in his eyes doing strange things to her body until suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. Her fingers were in his hair before she even really decided to do anything, drawing him away from her wrist and up to her neck. No words needed to be spoken as he gently cradled the back of her head and sank his teeth into her throat. Elena moaned, her back arching, her hips grinding down into his completely oblivious to the fact that she was doing it. Before she could even realize what was happening she was on her back on the couch, looking up at him. Damon growled, the sound almost animalistic, as he tugged at her clothing.

"Good thing I'm not attached to those," She mused, smirking as he tore her clothes to shreds, barely pausing until she was completely bare beneath him. The smirk fell from her lips as he hiked her legs up next to his shoulder and sank his teeth into the smooth unmarked skin of her inner thigh, slow close to where she actually wanted him that she could practically taste it. His mouth pulled slowly at the open wound until she could no longer tell what was up and what was down, her body strung so tightly that all she wanted was him and she didn't care how she got it so long as she did. She bent herself in half as she reached for his belt buckle, trying to tug it open, her hands fumbling under her legs as he lapped at her thigh- until finally she couldn't take it anymore and instead latched onto his hair.

"Damon please." She whimpered, her fingers twisting harshly in his dark curls. She could feel his smirk against her leg and that only drove to frustrate her further. A sharp nip to her other thigh has her crying out and her body clenching in need.

"Patience." He chided before he was sucking again at the open wound. Briefly she worried about him draining her too far but she knew that it would never happen that he had too much control over himself to ever let that happen.

"But then you had to go and tempt the beast," her subconscious reminded her. Finally, FINALLY he pulled himself away from her thigh and reached for his own belt, undoing the fastening and shucking his pants. His lips sealed over hers at the same time that he thrust in to her and that was all it took, Elena's back bowing as she came harder then she could ever remember coming. Damon kept moving through the whole thing, stroking the fire in her as her world spun, her breathing coming out as gasps when he finally released her lips. She dug her nails into his lower back, feeling sensitive as Damon sought out his own release. When he finally settled down on top of her, his head resting against her chest he started to laugh, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"What's so damn funny?" She questioned softly, still feeling slightly dazed as she wondered what could possibly so amusing at that point in time. Damon smirked and moved until he could look up at her, resting his chin on her breast.

"Best fucking holiday ever."


End file.
